


Household

by filthyvictorian



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyvictorian/pseuds/filthyvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>During the day, the Tachibana household is always lively. At night, it becomes silent and still, but never lonely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household

Haruka’s used to this routine. Makoto will oftentimes invite him to sleep over, claiming that “sleeping in an empty house all the time is just too lonely!” He doesn’t mind it, really. In fact, he’s always happy to accept the invitation, even if his face never shows it.

Makoto’s parents are as kind and accepting of his presence as always, and Makoto’s brother is excited to show Haruka how far he’s gotten in his game since last time. The Tachibana household is always lively, a stark contrast to his own home, where everything is always silent and still and, at times, just a little lonely. Haruka enjoys quiet time to himself, but this liveliness, the loud voices of Makoto’s younger siblings, the clacking of dishes as Makoto’s mother clears the table after dinner, the idle chatter between Makoto and his father before Makoto is interrupted by his sister telling him to take her side in whatever argument she was having with her brother, is almost contagious, and he can’t help but feel at peace despite the chaos. 

In the quiet hours of the night, after everybody has bathed and changed into pajamas, after the children have been laid down and read their bedtime stories, after the parents have finished watching their nightly television programs and gone to sleep, Makoto holds Haruka in a gentle embrace. Neither say a word, content to just stay like that, soaking up each others’ heat. Makoto smiles and breathes out a small laugh.

"What?" asks the black-haired boy.

"Nothing," Makoto responds, burying his face in Haruka’s hair. Haruka can feel his smile, and he can feel a trace of one forming on his own lips as well. His eyes slip shut and he shifts a little bit closer to Makoto.

During the day, the Tachibana household is always lively. At night, it becomes silent and still, but never lonely. Haruka can’t help but feel at peace.


End file.
